Faction PVP System
When two armies meet both roll sensors and stealth in opposite rolls. Whoever wins gets to attack first if they choose to. If they don't then next month they roll stealth again if they remain in the area. If both see each other then whoever had a bigger difference in sensors vs stealth goes first. Firepower is rolled against armor. The difference of the rolls combined with the firepower/armor determines damage rolled as d100s. Health is unit population. Tanks and other vehicles will have more health than infantry per population but infantry always have 1 HP per population without perks or technologies to improve it. When a unit is reduced to 0 population it is defeated unless it surrenders or retreats. All rolls aside from damage is d10+(armor, firepower, stealth, sensors, etc). Mobility only affects out of combat speed. This can be stated as follows in phases: Phase One: Stealth Phase Scenario One: Red Team has a stealth of 4 and rolls a 6 for total of 10. Red Team has sensors of 3 and rolls 8 for a total of 11. Blue Team has a stealth of 3 and rolls a 7 for a total of 10. Blue Team has sensors of 7 and rolls 5 for a total of 12. In this situation; both armies have seen each other and therefore may engage in combat. Blue Team begins the engagement since Blue Team has a higher sensor roll than Red Team. Scenario Two: Red Team has a stealth of 11 and rolls a 10 for a total of 21. Red Team has sensors of 5 and rolls 5 for a total of 10. Blue Team has stealth of 4 and rolls 5 for a total of 9. Blue Team has sensors of 4 and rolls 5 for a total of 9. In this situation Red Team will make the first engagement since Blue Team failed their sensor check. Scenario Three: Red and Blue Teams have stealth of 4 and both roll 2. Red and Blue teams have sensors of 5 and roll 2. In this instance both have seen each other but both have equal rolls. Therefore; another round of D10s is rolled. Whoever has the highest goes first. Scenario Four: Red Team is attacking a Blue Team base that is known. Red Team does not roll sensors. Red Team already knows the enemy location. Blue Team rolls sensors and Red Team rolls stealth. If Blue Team detects Red Team (as described above) then Blue Team has the option to preemptively strike; gaining a +1 firepower for the first round of combat. Alternatively they may instead decide to ambush. In that scenario, Blue Team rolls Stealth and Red Team rolls sensors. If Red Team does not detect Blue Team then Blue Team gains a +3 firepower advantage for the first round of combat. Phase Two: Action Phase Both teams attack at the same time with the faction going second in the order rolling their armor first and the faction that detected the other first rolling firepower first. If the firepower is greater (after combining it with the dice roll) than the opponent's armor (dice roll combined) then that unit deals damage to the other unit. The difference between armor and firepower creates the number of dice to roll which is conveyed in d100s. Example: Red Team rolls 4 on firepower with a firepower of 3 for a total of 7. Blue team rolls 2 on armor and only has a 1 armor for a total of 3. Red team rolls damage at 4d100 because 7-3=4. Both attacks happen simultaneously; thusly Blue Team will also roll damage if they have managed to deal any. The stealth phase however, changes this dynamic slightly with whomever winning the stealth roll getting a free turn of damage without potential damage to themselves. Simply roll firepower against the opponent's armor normally for that round. Both teams continue this action phase until one team withdraws or until their opponent is completely wiped out. Additional Tactics Flanking When attempting to flank both units roll mobility. Whichever unit wins, that unit gains a one round +1 firepower against their foe or +1 armor at the faction's discretion. Training Any unit with superior training may receive bonuses during their rolls. All units have a measure of training; thusly meaning all units of superior training to their opposition have the option of adding the difference of their training against their opponent's for a bonus. Example: Red Team has training level 5. Blue Team has training level 1. The difference in training is 4 because 5-1=4. In this example, the Red Team may, once per round, apply a +4 bonus to firepower, armor, mobility, sensors or stealth. Withdrawal At any point, attacking or defending, a faction may choose to withdraw its forces from the fight. At this point, the round continues normally. However, the faction must declare this maneuver before the beginning of the round. In addition the retreating unit rolls mobility+1d10 as does the opposing unit. If the retreating unit has more mobility after their roll than the opposing, they are able to successfully retreat and do not take any additional attacks from that unit. Unit Quick Chart After Battles Each player rolls half their unit losses. For example, a unit that lost a full 1,000 troops would roll 5d100 (rounded up to the nearest d100). The total roll that comes of this is the number of units that are able to be saved. These units may be saved at half their original cost, one month of recovery time and double their normal monetary upkeep. Doing so requires their transports to return to a friendly station or planet to recuperate from the losses. However, a unit that was completely wiped out will not be able to perform this action. Category:Guide